Daniel Axum (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Mrs. Broughton (mother); Benjamin "Benny" Broughton (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jersey City, New Jersey | Gender = Male | Height = 6'9" | Weight = 403 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (left eye has disfiguring scar) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Professional fighter; former construction worker, burglar | Education = Unrevealed | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Jersey City, New Jersey | Creators = John Arcudi; Francisco Ruiz Velasco | First = Thunderbolts #76 | Last = Thunderbolts #81 | HistoryText = As the costumed supervillain the Battler, Danny Broughton sought to make a better life for himself and his family, using the proceeds of his crimes to buy his parents a new home in Hempstead, Long Island. However, all of that camne crashing down after a string of highly publicized defeats, culminating in a brutal defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, which left Broughton with a severe injury to his left eye and a host of criminal charges. After selling the Hempstead house, Broughton was able to hire a team of lawyers who cut down his sentence to three years.Thunderbolts Vol 1 76 While in prison, Danny's father died and his estranged girlfriend, Gina, gave him a son, Benny. Danny himself had his last name legally changed to Axum, to reflect his African heritage. Thunderbolts Vol 1 76 After being released, Danny moved in with his mother in Hoboken and found a job with the Griswold Construction company, but had trouble keeping up with rent and child support, and struggled to stay in good graces with his parole officer, Mr. Eales. Desperate for money, he turned to shady promoter Rey Trueno, who offered him a job fighting in the superhuman fighting federation called the Ultimate Brawling League. In his first fight, Axum handily defeated Armadillo, becoming the New Jersey Regional Champion.Thunderbolts Vol 1 77 The title, and the money that came with it, helped Axum pay off his bills and restore his self-confidence, and through this, helped him rekindle his relationship with Gina. Training with Coach Cady, Axum continued to win, eventually quitting his day job and devoting himself full-time to fighting. After a long battle with the Vladivostok-born brawler Slag, Axum was declared the Ultimate Brawling World Champion.Thunderbolts Vol 1 79 Afterwards, he was contacted by one of his fellow fighters, Man-Killer, who offered him a place in her Spider-Man Revenge Squad. Axum, who still held a grudge against Spider-Man for scarring his face, almost considered joining her, but then came across Armadillo, who'd been living in an alley ever since his defeat. Armadillo convinced him that holding a grudge and getting revenge would not help him, and thus Axum decided to decline Man-Killer's offer.Thunderbolts Vol 1 81 Axum's activities since then are unknown, although he and Trueno had a falling out after Axum won the World Championship, so his future with the UBL is uncertain. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe 1 }} Category:Name legally changed